How Finn Hudson Knew Before Everyone Else
by nOnymOus
Summary: He was totally cool with Puck and Kurt together but did he have to find out that way? Really? Couldn't he have just caught them holding hands, making lovey dovey faces or gotten a card? Puckurt


yyyeeah! another purt fanfiction! Happy new year!

Disclaimed, warned, etc.

--

Finn was whistling a happy tune- a cross between a soundtrack from Shrek and the jingle from this cereal brand he heard over the radio this morning. He was on his way home from school- glee was getting better everyday, Quinn was glowing (waaaay better than the sun, or the auditorium lights, which really blinded him if he stood at a certain spot), probably thanks to the baby and those vitamins she'd been taking and, thanks to Kurt, the football team had been winning more games. He was deadset on getting that scholarship and helping Quinn with their baby. Baby Drizzle. How awesome was their child already?

He stopped to tie his shoelace- huh, didn't notice that. He made an action, to put down his duffel bag, where he kept his uniform, only to realized that, crap, he didn't have his bag, must have left it in the lockers. He finished tying his shoelace, headed back to the locker room and hoped that someone was still there.

Finn was still humming his happy tune as he turned the knob, grinning that the room wasn't locked yet. As he opened the door and stared inside, all thoughts of happiness filtered out of his mind as what he saw short circuited his brain:

Puck had Kurt practically pasted to someone's locker while Puck seemed to be kind of plastered onto Kurt. Kurt had both legs wound around Puck as if he was a boa constrictot killing his next prey and oh fuck, holy crap, Kurt's ass was devouring Puck's dong!

Finn didn't know if he had said that out loud or if it was the cold air that entered the room, or if it was because Kurt probably didn't like Puck exploding in him, but at that moment, Puck took out his dong (and dammit, Finn couldn't believe he got a bit hard when he noticed Kurt pushing down, as if trying to prevent Puck's dong from leaving) and came and then, and then, the two turned to look at him.

Finn's eyes widened, his mouth gaping, trying to form words. Kurt's eyes were just as wide and probably would have had something to say if he wasn't breathing to fast (like he had ran a marathon- Jesus, Finn would never look at the track and field team the same way again). Puck, however, made up for Kurt's silence.

"Like what you see, Hudson?" Asked with a smirk, which Finn knew, was Puck's way of saying fuck.

"Uh, I guess I'll leave you two to clean up." Finally, words come out of his mouth, even if they did sound lame. He quickly closed the door and had to stop himself from running because he knew Puck and Kurt would hear him and he didn't want them to think he was running because he didn't accept them- he was totally cool with Puck and Kurt together but did he have to find out that way? Really? Couldn't he have just caught them holding hands, making lovey dovey faces (like the ones he tried giving Quinn back in middle school before she told him he looked stupid and fine, no wonder they weren't making faces) or gotten a card?

He is out of the school before it hits him, oh no, his bag was still in the lockers. Finn contemplated, deeply contemplated, if he should get his bag. He didn't want to but he doubted ma would forgive him for not bringing back his uniform because he was too chickenshit to walk in a room where two guys had sex. His ma was strict with laundry that way.

Ok, be brave Finn. Besides, what are the odds that they're still at it?

When he returned (this time, he knocked and refused to enter until Puck said it was ok), the two weren't doing anything Finn didn't want to see, phew, but the two were still half-naked (thankfully, it was the top half that's naked). However, they did look like they were in the middle of an argument, which, although he could handle, didn't mean he wanted to see.

"Should I be leaving?" he asked. Kurt lets out a shaky laugh.

"It's fine. We just a slight problem," he replied, lifting his arm. In the process, Puck's arm was also lifted- oh, they were handcuffed together.

"Look, I told you I wasn't sure I had the key!" Puck let out. He huffed and crossed his arms, bringing Kurt closer and the their arms ended up in a weird tangle of sorts. "Don't know where I lost it."

"I have the spare at home. But how am I going to drive with you stuck on my arm?"

Finn coughed. The two looked up.

"I could drive you guys if you want."

Kurt's car was the only one left, thank goodness. Kurt and Puck made a dash to get inside because it is cold and something about it not being good for the skin? Finn shook his head, not sure where Kurt got his ideas. He got in the front, started the engine and drove out of the school. He had been to Kurt's once, so he doesn't bother to ask for directions.

He does attempt small talk, though- football, glee, Halo 2, Spanish class. He was surprised to know that Kurt owned Halo 2 plus a few other video games, and that he kicked Puck's ass from time to time.

After a while, Finn realized it was just him and Puck talking. He sneaked a look at the mirror. Kurt was asleep, using Puck's shoulder as a pillow. Puck had an arm wrapped (Possessively? Finn mused with amusement) around Kurt. Puck looked back at Finn and tightened his hold on Kurt, which he knew, was Puck's way of saying this is what it is and if you have any problem with that, I'm throwing you in the dumpster.

--

Football practice. Finn made sure that he had all his stuff with him. As he walked out the locker room, he noted that the locker Kurt had been arching against last time? Karofsky's.


End file.
